FIG. 7 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art angular contact bearing 600 with outer ring guidance. Bearing 600 includes outer ring 602, inner ring 604, cage 606, and ball 608 axially disposed within cage 606. Cage 606 is guided by contact with portion 610 of cage 606 with land surface 612 of outer ring 602. Cage rattle can occur in bearing 600 during operation at low speed. For example, cage rattle in bearing 600 is caused by a rocking motion of the cage, enabled by the clearance between ball 608 and cage 606 and axial displacement of cage 606. The rocking motion results in contact of cage 606 with ring 602. Cage rattle also can occur with spindle bearings, for example in machine tools. Cage rattle is a problem in applications in which silent operation of a ball bearing is required at both high and low speeds.